Power Rangers Ninjetti Beast
by YuseiKazama
Summary: The Power Ranger Story You Been Waiting For Is Here,Join This New Group Of Rangers As They Take On The King Of The Oni Lord Thanos & His Oni Army, Using The Ancient Powers Of The Ninjetti Beast IT'S MORPHIN TIME "SPIRIT RELEASE NINJETTI BEAST !"


**POWER RANGERS NINJETTI BEAST **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Power Rangers Or Its Likeness Its Own By Saban This Is a Non Profit Fanfiction **

**Chapter 1 It's Morphin Time !**

Matt...Matt wake up ! Matt slowly gets up from his desk rubs his eyes, yawns & says "What Eric ?" Eric looks at Matt & says "Dude you slept threw History again you kno Mr. Smith is giving us a Quiz tomorrow".Matt answers "Oh yeah I forgot History so boring its hard to stay up" Eric Laughs & says "yeah your right, but anit there's somewhere else your suppose to be right now ?" Matt laughs & answers " Crap I almost forgot we were suppose to Ayanna,Cassie, & J.D. at The Juicebox shes gonna kill me if im late again !" Matt grabs his book bag & runs out of the classroom, Mr. Smith shouts " Hey no running out of the classroom !,Eric runs behind Matt & says Hey wait for me !"

(Meanwhile In The Shadow Realm)

Lord Thanos was siting on his throne covered in skulls, his skin was dark & covered in red knight like armor & a skull crown on his look around his throne room and said " Yes I can feel it Ninjor's seal on me is weaking, General Griffin come fouth !".General Griffin appears out of the shadows, a gloden armored griffin like creature with a bird & a golden lion chestplate, and says "Yes my king ?" Thanos answers "Go into the Human Realm & cause chaos & destruction make the humans fear the power of the Oni's again so my power can I can break the seal Ninjor place on me & conquer the Human Realm !" Griffin replys "It will be a pleasure my Lord, Rippers Appear !" Out of the darkness appear these green creatures with long arms & blood red eyes.

(At The Juicebox)

Matt & Eric running at full speed stops in front of the juicebox & sees Ayanna,Cassie, & Ayanna's little brother J.D. standing by the door,Matt Says "Wassup guys", Ayanna standing in front the Juicebox with her arms folded wearing a pink sundress with a jean jacket & sandles ,she was brown skin had beautiful light brown eyes & long black stares at Matt with a angry face & Says ''Your late for our date again !''.Matt answers ''Im sorry Ayanna I fell asleep in History Class".Cassie Says ''Ease up on him Ayanna he's only 15 minutes late'',Cassie has fair skin,shoulder length blonde hair,blue eyes, wearing a yellow t-shirt witha jean jacket & answers ''Yeah you right but he's always late for our dates'', J.D. looks up from his 3DS & Says ''Can we go inside now im thirsty !'', J.D. was wearing a green & white striped polo shirt witch cargo pants, he is short brown skin, brown eyes & a dark cesar laughs & Eric says ''C'mon lets go inside before J.D. faints''.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! screams a lady as she's running from green creatures with long arms & blood red eyes,the rippers were attacking citizens & destroying the city, Ayanna shouts ''Ewwww ! what are those things ?'',J.D. Says I Don't what they are but there ugly''Matt look at his friends & says ''We have to help these people, Ayanna,Cassie,J.D. yall get all these people inside the Juicebox while me & Eric distract these monsters !" Ayanna answers ''Okay but you & eric be safe,c'mon guys'', as she Cassie & J.D. started helping look at Matt & says ''Umm how are we suppose to distract those things ?", Matt answers '' were gonna put the those karate lesson we took in 8th grade to work''.

(At The Temple Of Power)

Ninjor watch the Oni attack the City of Autumn Falls NY through the Viewing Globe, Ninjor says to himself ''Oh no the Oni are back that means the seal is weaking Im going to need help to defeat Lord Thanos & his Oni Army this time''.Then he see Ayanna,Cassie, & J.D. getting people to safety while Eric & Matt are distracting the Rippers through the Viewing Globe,Ninjor says ''Yes they are exactly what I need five teenagers with attitude''.

**A/N This Is Getting Exciting Huh ? Dont Worry Its More Power Rangers Ninjetti Beast 2 Come, This Story Is a Tribute To The Rangers I Grew Up With The Mighty Morphin Power Ranger R & R**

**GalaticForceRed Out**


End file.
